


Two Divided by Zero

by Lothiriel84



Series: Roomies [3]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Explicit Language, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Shotgun Wedding, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: So why hang aroundfor the deed to be done?You can give it all upfor a place in the sun





	1. Chapter 1

Dinner with the Knights was about as pleasant as being slowly eaten alive by a swarm of tiny, ravenous parasites carving their way through your skin and flesh over the course of several hours. When they finally managed to escape to the safety of his quarters, Colin was just about ready to punch someone in the face – preferably that miserable life form that carried the name of Simon Badcocke, or failing that, anyone of those brainless Oranges would do just fine.

As for David, he looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and equally as terrified of Colin’s reaction as he was of his own parents’. The fact that Kingsley himself had insisted on attending surely hadn’t helped, with the possible exception of the part where he’d basically overruled all of the Knights’ objections to letting their son and only heir marry so young, giving up any future prospects for an even more profitable union at some later date.

Fuck them, he thought to himself, just as he decided to take out his frustrations on one of his prototypes for a sentient bin he had earlier decided to get rid of anyway. They should be honoured that he had even considered sticking his dick into their precious son, never mind agreeing to this farce of a cover-up marriage. The sooner he could get out of this corporate hellscape, the better – none of those MarsCorp morons deserved another minute of his highly valuable time, and he wished they would all perish sooner rather than later.

Speaking of which, he needed to go through those calculations David had done for him once more; there had to be a way to make them work, somehow, even if that went against any law of physics previously known to mankind. He marched into his study, grabbed a bottle of whisky, and spent the next couple of hours using scientific research – accompanied by a generous amount of alcohol – as a way to calm his nerves.

When he eventually emerged from the study, several alarm bells went off in his brain, even before he could fully realise something was amiss. He barged into the bedroom, only to find a half-packed suitcase open on the bed, and a sniffling David going through each of the drawers as if making a selection of his recently acquired possessions.

“What on Mars do you think you’re doing?” he managed to articulate at length, just as David tipped a handful of socks in with the rest, and nervously attempted to press the suitcase closed.

“It’s better this way,” the boy nodded as if to himself, talking as rapidly as his stifled sobs allowed him to. “I’ll just – go back to my parents, and beg them to forget everything about this. They will probably insist that I put in a request for a department transfer, but that’s probably for the best, under the circumstances.”

“Now hang on just a minute,” Colin protested, now wishing he had thought about moderating his alcohol consumption over the past few hours just a little. “No one is going anywhere – not until we finally work out how to build that blasted Doorway anyway.”

“I’m – sure you’ll find someone else. To help you with the building of the portal, I mean. Not that there’s anything wrong if you find someone else, just in general. I just – I need to finish packing. Please.”

Holy Shareholders, he should have known that David would have made a mountain out of a molehill, and jumped off it without a parachute for good measure; as brilliant as the boy was, Colin tended to forget he was only sixteen, and not particularly good at dealing with his – or anyone else’s – emotions either. The one thing is alcohol-addled brain could be certain of was that, as ludicrous as the entire concept of marriage was, he would still go through it if he had to, because he just couldn’t afford to lose that ridiculous boy that had somehow managed to completely turn his life around over the course of just a few months.

“Look, I’m not going to lie, baby – I fear I’ve had a couple of drinks too many, so I’m probably not at my best right now. Why don’t we sleep on this, and revisit it in the morning?”

David paused, running his sleeve over his eyes to dry up the tears. “What for? You clearly don’t want to get married, and that’s perfectly fine. It’s all – fine. Why shouldn’t it be?”

“I never said I didn’t want to marry you, okay? All I’m saying is, I’d rather do it on my own terms, rather than being dragged into it by a handful of meddlesome bigots, that’s all.”

“I’m – terribly sorry about my parents. And Mr Kingsley, too. I know Angelica was genuinely trying to help, but – well, you know how most of those True Blue families are.”

“Yeah, don’t I know it,” Colin agreed, sparing a grateful thought for the fact that both of his parents were conveniently dead, and well out of his way. “Hell, you know what? Let’s get married straight away, and make them all positively green with envy. What do you say to that, baby?”

A loud sob escaped from David’s throat, and he clutched the suitcase to his stomach as if to shield himself from impending, crushing disappointment. “You don’t have to,” he all but begged, his voice small and frightened like a small child’s.

“I know. I want to. Now, can we please go to bed? It’s been a stressful day for both of us, and I think we could both use a little light cuddling for a change.”

David finally relented and allowed himself to be taken into his arms. Colin held gently onto the boy as he belatedly dissolved into tears; no one was going to take his adorably naive boyfriend away from him, and that was all there was to say about it.

Besides, David Denham had a nice ring to it. He just couldn’t wait for the moment when he would have the right to demand that everyone on the Base referred to him that way, much to David’s incredulity and Colin’s delight.


	2. Chapter 2

“I – think I might throw up again,” he announced feebly, his own pale reflection staring back at him from the mirror.

“Stop being such a crybaby,” Angelica admonished from over his shoulder, her hands intent on fixing the folds of David’s immaculate wedding suit. “You’ll do just fine.”

“I can’t do this, Angelica,” he whined, his voice sounding utterly pathetic to his own ears. “How was I so incredibly presumptuous to think that I could ever be good enough for – for Colin Bloody Denham, Head of Science, and the most handsome man that ever walked on this planet?”

“Well, you’re in luck, as he does seem to have it pretty bad for you, Science Boy.”

“I mean, just look at me! He could have had literally anyone he wanted, so why – me?”

Angelica shrugged, placing her hands on his shoulders and spinning him around. “What difference does it make? You’re the one he’s going to marry, right?”

“Right,” he nodded in spite of himself, his eyes following her movements as she pinned an artificial flower to the lapel of his jacket. He and Colin had agreed to dress as the Founders of old would have done on special occasions, completely disregarding both MarsCorp fashion standards and the Miners’ etiquette.

“Good. Now please remember to keep your chin up, smile, and don’t you even dare to embarrass me in front of all those posh bastards. It’s enough that Father got me to go through with this whole bridesmaid nonsense, without you making a complete fool of yourself on top of that.”

“Aye aye, ma’am,” he joked anxiously, wincing a little as her elbow connected quite forcefully with his ribs in retaliation.

“Come on, Knight. It’s time to get this show on the road.”

With that, Angelica took hold of his arm, and basically proceeded to manoeuvre him along the maze of corridors that led to the main hall. David swallowed audibly as soon as he caught sight of Colin – even more stunning than his usual in a champagne pink suit, and matching silk flower – and was only saved from tripping and falling right onto his face by Angelica’s steadying hand.

“What am I going to do with you, Knight?” Angelica muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes for good measure. David barely noticed at all, as his full attention was now to the love of his life, and soon-to-be husband.

“Revolting,” Angelica tutted to herself, finally letting go of his arm; she then went on to take her place at her father’s side, waiting for the ceremony to start.

“My word, baby, you look absolutely gorgeous in that suit of yours,” Colin leaned to whisper in his ear. “I can’t wait to get you out of it, you know.”

“Colin!” he gasped, his cheeks burning, his stomach already tightening in anticipation.


End file.
